Proposals
by selena23loveless
Summary: Life at the Kuchiki manor went on smoothly until two Shihigami came to ask for Rukia's hand in marriage. How will Byakuya react? Ichigo-Rukia, Renji-Rukia, Byakuya-Rukia


This is a funny idea that came to me when I thought about the relationships between Byakuya - Ichigo and Byakuya-Renji. I hope you'll have as much fun reading as I had writing!

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. If I had, Byakuya wouldn't be single for too long… n_n

_Proposals_

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched.

-"Repeat yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo sighted, than spoke.

-"I said I want to marry Rukia."

The Captain of the 6th Division from Seireitei was glad that he was seated at that particular moment.

-"I see you haven't changed", said Byakuya, his irritation growing visibly." Ever since I met you, you didn't seem to have any respect for other's opinions or their pride. Not only did you come here uninvited, but you also want to marry Rukia and enter the Kuchiki…"

-"Listen", replied Ichigo annoyed, "I don't have any interest in all that nonsense about the Kuchiki family. Even you must have noticed the bond between me and Rukia; since we're old enough now we can get married. Byakuya, I love her!" Ichigo's eyes were shining with determination.

For a moment Byakuya admired Ichigo's strong will and smiled inwardly. He even thought about not mentioning the "accidental" omission of the honorifics, that had become a canon by now. Unfortunately, that moment of admiration was short-lived, because Ichigo had to open his mouth.

-"And since we're practically a family, I was thinking to call you Bya-kun or ni-chan…you know, without all those formalities." Byakuya's reiatsu began to rise visibly, along with his blood pressure. However, Ichigo seemed unaware of the sudden chilly air around him. So he continued: " Oh, I also want to move in with you, since your house is so big. I want to be as close to Rukia as I can and this is the best option. What do you say, Bya-kun?" Finished Ichigo cheerfully. Only the thought of living under the same roof as Ichigo send chills around Byakuya's spine.

-"Kurosaki…" He began in a low and apparently calm voice. But a sudden knock at the door interrupted him. Byakuya sighted, than went to see who it was. To his surprise he was met by a mass of fiery hair and eager eyes.

-"Renji?"

-"Taichou, I want to tell you my honest feelings and I hope you won't be too upset! I'm in love with Rukia" Renji blushed" I love her with all my heart and I want to marry her. So please, Taichou…"

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched a second time. Than he sighted.

-"And I suppose you want to move here, to be closer to Rukia…", muttered Byakuya grimly.

-"Yes, that would be perfect!" Jumped Renji with great enthusiasm." And maybe in time we could stop being so formal to each-other…in private, I mean. Since we'll be related"…added Renji with a large grin. Byakuya 's body began to shake, so he had to lean against a wall. Than Ichigo's shape appeared at the door.

-"Renji?"

-"Ichigo! What are you doing here? I'm the one who is going to marry Rukia, we love each other." Stated the orange-haired Shinigami, very confident.

-"I love her more than you" Renji stood his ground.

-"She doesn't love you back"

-"Of course she does. She didn't realize it yet"

Their argument was suddenly cut off by a tremendous amount of reiatsu and dark aura.

-"Get out…both of you…NOW!" Hissed Byakuya, his Zampakuto almost in Bankai state. The two Shinigami scrambled as far as possible from the Kuchiki manor and from the fuming Captain.

-"That was a close one…I didn't even get to see Rukia", complained Renji slightly out of breath.

-"Tell me about it! Why is Byakuya so cranky? Oh well. I'll have to try another day"

-"He…I won't give Rukia up either! Let the best of us win..that would be me. I just have to practice Bankai until my next visit to the the Kuchiki manor"

-"Yeah, we have to practice a lot in order to get past Byakuya…"

That evening..

-"Ni-sama, I heard Ichigo and Renji were here and created quite a commotion"

-"Rukia, you have to take better care of yourself! I have to set some rules…but this is for your own safety. From now on you will get out of the house only when it is necessary and I will accompany you every time." Brother and sister stared at each-other intensely for a few moments, than Rukia sighted and spoke.

-"Ni-sama, if you want to date me so badly all you have to do is ask!"

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched…again.


End file.
